Everlasting Dawn
by f danielle
Summary: More than 50 years after Twilight and New Moon, the Cullens decide to move back to Forks. [Kaput]
1. Exposition & Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever published fanfic! This is just the exposition, background informaton. I don't want to call it a preface because it's different then Stephenie Meyers' beginnings. I don't like confusing people. You should have some questions and such, that's the whole reason why I wrote this. If it's boring, don't worry, the first chapter will be first person point of view. The last paragraph is telling you something, so read it carefully. Plus, it's really short, I appologise. It looks longer on paper. I should have the first chapter up under the exposition this weekend (Dec. 1-3) (with my short story!). Okay, reading time. Please review! Mrs. Meyer owns the wonderful Cullens - sadly not me.**

Exposition: Emergency

"I wonder what is taking him so long?" the young man sighed, turning back to his companion. "He's usually faster than this."

"Maybe he got stuck talking to a patient." The girl smiled and took the boy's hand. She turned to the hallway and said, "There he is!"

The doctor walked to them. "I'm sorry. Mr. Harper kept me talking. Let's go."

Just as they were about to reach the exit, they heard an ambulance siren. They cleared the path and a strether came rushing in. "Dr. Cullen, sorry to bother you on your break, but I need you to examine this boy" a nurse told the doctor.

He nodded and turned to his company. "I have to handle this. I'll meet you at the resturaunt." He turned on his heel and left to wash up.

The girl looked at the stretcher and started to sob. The boy grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Oh, Bella! It's okay." he murmured soothingly into her ear.

She pulled away and said "Oh Edward! It reminds me of . . ." He pulled her back to him before she could finish.

When she stopped sobbing, they left, without tears on her face or a stain on his shirt.

* * *

******  
A/N: Firstly, thank for for the reviews! I'm glad many people enjoyed my exposition. I really made people think. I'm just warning you, but all the secrets aren't pouring out all at once. It's going to go by, slowly. Just so you don't get confused (or myself sometimes) I am going to keep chapter 1 as number 1. Some things you should know before and while reading the chapter: Bella is a vampire. The whole Edward and Bella argument in the car is just Edward getting really protective and using his instincts, that's all. Bella was just curious. (I had to put that part in if I want to add something into the plot.) Also, the Bella slapping Edward thing is perfectly pictured in my mind and awkward on paper. Sorry. Finally, this story is told in 1st person point of view of Stephen Cullen. I'll try to answer some questions next chapter. This is really long, so I'll stop.(All Cullens except Stephen (whom I'd like to keep) are Mrs. Meyer's.)**

Chapter 1: Departure

I went to my room to grab a few items before we left.

"Steve! Hurry up. We're going to go!" I heard Jasper shout. Then, I heard Esme sigh and tell him to relax.

I quickly grabbed my two favorite shirts, my favorite book of short stories, and the baseball teddy bear Bella gave me when I was in the hospital . . . before I was changed into a . . .

"Come on!" Edward caught me by surprise. That's strange, because of our heightened senses. I must have really been wrapped up in my thoughts. I have a strange feeling about the place we are moving to next.

Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs, because he knew I would take forever. Out of my three brothers, Edward is my favorite. He already knows this. Thank goodness he is the only one of them who can read minds.

Edward threw me into the backseat of the car, while Bella got into the passenger's side. Less than a second later, Edward was in his seat, car started. I let out a low whistle. I'm faster than the average person, but I'm not as fast as he. He turned his head to look at me and flashed a grin.

I heard everyone else get into their car. This was when I realized that I had no idea where we were headed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, already aware that Edward knew the question and was prepared with an answer.

"Forks, Washington." He replied.

Forks?, I thought to myself, why are we going to a place named after a utensil?!

Bella smiled. She could also hear my thoughts, but in a different way. A more complicated way.

"Forks is a very important place to us, Steve. It's where Edward and I met." Bella explained as Edward took her hand and kissed it. He dropped his hand, with hers in twined in it.

"Oh" I breathed. Maybe that's where I got the feeling from. That's my power. I get feelings and slight visions - about the future, places, people and emotions. Not as strong as Alice's or Jasper's powers, though. I can also tell if people are telling the truth, and if they are not - I know what the truth is.

Just because I knew where we are going, doesn't mean I'm satisfied. "Why are we moving to Forks?" I asked, hoping for the information I desired.

Edward grinned. "We decided it was time to go back."

Bella turned to smile at me. "Forks is a nice place. We think you will like it there."

I nodded and sighed. She turned back to face forward and I look out the window.

A while later, Bella turned to the window and sighed. It wasn't a bored sigh. It was a curious one.

A few minutes later, I heard Edward's chest rumble. "Dammit Bella!" he roared as he threw his hands up in the air. "I know what that face means. He's dead, they don't live like us, you know." The air was tense.

Finally, he calmed. He knew if he didn't, his next words would hurt her even more if he was angry. I wondered what he was going to say, then he took a deep breath.

"Look, Bella, even if he was still alive, he wouldn't want to see you . . . because of what you've become." He was telling the truth. He turned to look out the window.

"I . . . know." She said after a few minutes.

Edward stopped the car and I realized we were at the airport. He unlocked the door and I gathered my things. Meanwhile, he took Bella's face in his hands and kissed her. I groaned, jokingly, and Edward threw me a playful dirty look.

We stepped out into the night and saw Esme and Carlisle.

"We're still waiting for the others." Esme said. As soon as she finished speaking, Jasper's black Corvette sped into the spot next to us. Soon, Emmett's Mustang was in the spot next to the Corvette. I could have sworn I head Emmett mutter something about being fourth.

We walked into Logan Airport in silence. Once we boarded the plane, Edward sat down next to me.

"Aren't you sitting next to Bella?" I asked.

"Nope. She dumped me for Alice." He grinned. "She got sick of me in the car ride." He winked.

"Oh. Well it's a good thing you two are going to be together for eternity." I grinned back.

"Well, if she ever _does_ feel that way, the Volturi won't mind another visit from me" he said half-joking, half-serious.

I heard Bella growl from behind him and saw her peeking at us from over Edward's seat. Alice was looking through the crack between Edward and my seat. Then, Bella slapped the top of his head. Firm, but gentle.

"Hey!" he said and Alice giggled. The girls turned back to each other and chatted away.

"I don't have Alice's power, but even I could see that coming!" I said, holding back a laugh. Bella doesn't like when Edward mentions the Volturi.

They've told me this story before. Edward was told Bella had died, so he ran off to Volterra, Italy to be killed. Bella saved him, but they promised the Volturi they would change Bella. Edward told me he might have changed her even if the whole Volturi-thing didn't happen, but I'm not sure. I'm glad Bella was there for me when I was in the hospital. She's been an awesome sister.

Edward's voice distracted me from the past. "So, you want us to try and 'fit in' at Forks?" he asked. I sighed. I was the only member of the Cullen/Hale clan that tried to make friends at school. I think it would be good for them - for everyone.

"Yes," I said, "I mean, you don't have to lose your 'mysterious edge' if you talk to people once in a while."

Bella and Alice suddenly burst out laughing. I must be very funny today.

"But isn't it hard for you? I mean, you're still quite young . . . in _that_ way." He was curious. I smiled.

"Not really. It might be because I was popular in my mortal life. But, I mean, if one of my friends gets injured and their blood starts squirting out like crazy, I might not be able to control myself." I shrugged.

Edward chuckled. "I think Carlisle is the only one who could control himself in that situation." Carlisle wasn't immune to human blood, but he was a doctor. I think it would be really cool to go to medical school, but I don't look old enough. I don't exactly hate being young as a vampire, but it does have some disadvantages.

"I'll try this time" he said with sincerity. I really hoped he did.

The plane started to land and I realized we were in Washington, across the country.

"We're almost there" Edward said.

"Almost there," I repeated. Almost there.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N: Hi everyone! First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! They are well-appreciated. Second, I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Chrismahanukwanzakah and a Happy Festivus (My new holiday P)! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been very busy with the whole Advent season and such. I'll try to get Chapter 3 out by the end of Christmastide (such technical words, eh? P) which ends January 5th. The only thing is, that school starts back up January 2nd, which really isn't a good vacation (Six days off of school). If my calculations are correct, then in 2008 I'll have a week off. Anyways, have a safe and wonderful holiday season!!! (All Cullens/Hales/Swans are property of Stephenie Meyer, except for Stephen, who is mine. All other teachers and students are mine too. Everything else that does not belong to be, belongs to their rightful owners. ;)**

Chapter 2: Introductions

The next thing I knew we were in a car driving to Forks. I looked out the window to see rain, rain, rain. Then we reached an unpaved road. The car twisted and turned until we reached a huge patch of grass.

"We're here!" Edward announced. I stared at the trees. They were enormous!

The Old Victorian was old, gentle. The house was white, rectangular, three stories tall and welcoming; Well, to me at least.

I hadn't realized Edward stopped the car because I was in awe of the house. Edward was about to drag me out of the car, but I got out before he could grab me.

He swiftly went to the door, opened it and walked inside. "Ah. Home sweet home."

Muttering quietly, everyone went upstairs and walked into one of the four rooms. I just followed Bella and Edward into their room.

"Oh, Stephen, we don't have a room for you right now," Bella said, biting her lip. "You can stay here tonight." She smiled.

Edward scooped her up, carried her to the couch and placed her on his lap.

Vampires don't need to sleep, but during the night, we like to rest. It helps lessen the bruises under our eyes.

I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes. Since we can't sleep, we can't dream. I sort of have flashbacks, or forwards. Tonight's was not unusual.

A woman, whom I've guessed was my mom, called two names, "Theo" and "Theresa" and hurried the children to the car. I saw a man, who must be my dad, start the car. "We're going to be late" my mother sighed. My focus is now onto my video game, one of the Zelda games. Instantly, my mind went blank.

I opened my eyes. The clock read 5:43 A.M.. Unwillingly, I got up to get ready for school. Normally it takes me around five minutes to get ready for school, but I didn't feel like waiting around anymore.

Edward and Bella were still on the couch. Edward peeked at me with one eye. I told him I was getting ready in my thoughts. He let out a gentle nod and closed his eye.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked the same as I did twenty years ago. My dirty-blond hair was messy and slightly curly, as always. My face shape is normal for my age, except my chin and cheekbones are more prominent. My face no longer looks boyish. Obviously, I did not have the pale white skin and gold eyes as a human. My skin was peachy, which tanned slightly when I played sports in the summer, while my eyes were blue. Crystal clear, ocean blue. Many said it was my best feature. Don't get me wrong, I like my gold eyes, they're different, but I was proud of my blue eyes. I can't do anything about it though.

I quickly washed my face and combed my hair. I put on into my favorite polo shirt and a random pair of jeans. I walked back into the room.

The clock read 6:29 A.M.. About an hour left. I walked into the dining room and sat in one of the chairs.

Carlisle entered the room. "Good morning, Stephen."

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Are you ready for your first day at Forks Junior/Senior High School?"

"I guess." I sighed. "It's just, everyone else has many memories of this place, and, well, I don't." I'm surprised I admitted that.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll make memories, I promise."

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice were in the living room at this time. Emmett and Rosalie were coming down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. I would be riding with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie each received a forged licence for Forks.

Once we arrived at Forks Junior/Senior High School, we walked into the main office. Edward took the lead and strolled up to the largest of the three desks. The desk was manned by a blonde haired woman, who seemed more like a business woman than a school secretary.

The woman looked up, startled. Either from the number of us or our appearance. Maybe a combination of both. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Edward replied, "We've just moved here. Our names are Edward, Emmett, Alice and Stephen Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Isabella Swan."

She rummaged through a pile of papers. "Here are your schedules and a map of the school." She smiled encouragingly at the group of us who lingered forward. "High school classes are in buildings 1, 2, and 3." She looked at me, "While middle school classes are in buildings 3, 4 and 5."

The secretary looked at the schedules before handing them to us and chuckled. "Funny, you all have a first period class in Building 3."

Edward's work was amazing.

As we walked to Building three. I could feel the eyes on our backs. Some were curious about whom we are. Others jealous, probably of our unhuman beauty, especially Rosalie's.

We walked down the hall in the building labeled with a big "3". Once we got to room 4. Bella gave me a hug, Edward winked, and everyone else wished me luck.

I grabbed the doorhandle and opened the door to my social studies class. I walked up to the desk where my teacher sat.

"Hi. I'm Stephen Cullen. I just moved here."

"Welcome to Forks, Stephen. I'm Ms. Bradley. Please take the seat in the third row, behind Christian, the boy with the blond hair."

I walked to the seat that I was assigned. The boy next to me put out his hand. "Hey! I'm David Black. Welcome to Forks."

He was Native American with russet skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was pitch-black, glossy and slicked back into a ponytail. He smelled musky and spicy, like a cologne I would have worn when I was human.

I grabbed his hand. "Stephen Cullen."

"Hey Stephen! I'm Christian Thompson." The towhead in front of me turned my way and held out his hand.

He was blond and smelled like wintergreen, the color of his eyes. He was pale, with a slight tan. Probably left over from playing baseball or some other sport this past summer.

I took his hand. "Hey Christian." Mrs. Bradley called us to attention.

Apparently, the class had just taken a test on Greece and Rome. Now we are learning about religions of the world.

I walked to biology with Christian. We saw Alice and Jasper on the way. She ran over to me and asked me about my first class. Jasper laughed, she was extremely enthusiastic. I told her it was fine and introduced them to Christian.

Biology was boring. Mrs. Steel talked about diseases that could have destroyed the human race. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when she mentioned the Spanish influenza in 1918. I was thinking about how I knew a survivor, Edward.

I walked to Building 4 with Christian. He had a class in Building 5, but he showed me how to get from building to building.

Once again, I introduced myself to the teacher, Mrs. McCampbell. I sat down in the back row.

"Hi! My name is Casey Robinson. Welcome to Forks!" the girl next to me chimed.

She was a brunette with hazel-brown eyes. She was cute and smelled nice. Floral and peachy.

"Hi. I'm Stephen Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

She started discussing literature once I revealed that I liked to read. We had a similar taste in books.

Christian was waiting for me outside of the building. "Hey Steve! I see you met Casey. We have math now, see you Casey!"

Math was fine. Everything I've already done though.

I had gym with Christian and David. I was allowed to sit out today since I didn't have clothes. Christian said I was lucky because they had to run a mile. I usually sit out for gym, since I don't perspire or anything. I could just fake that I have asthma.

Christian and his friend Danny, whom I met in math, walked with me to the cafeteria. We went on the line and they bought pizza. I got nothing. They didn't ask questions.

"Woah!" Danny said as we walked off the line with their food. "Look at those three!"

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were sitting at a table waiting for their friends to return with their food.

"They're hot." Danny went on. Christian nodded. "What do you think Stephen?"

I choked back a laugh. "Um . . . They're my sisters."

"Are they single?" Danny blurted out. Edward's gaze was hard on me. I didn't realize he was staring. He's quite protective of Bella. He was making me nervous.

"Nope."

"By whom?"

I wished Edward would look away. I also wish he heard that so maybe he would do so. He was too wrapped up in listening to their thoughts and our conversation. "My brothers."

Christian looked at me in askance. I explained to him that none of us were related, at least in a way that doesn't really matter.

We reached our table. It was near the girls'. Casey and David were sitting there with a few of their friends.

"Hey Stephen!" Casey smiled. I sat across from her.

I met some new people that period. I realized I had some classes with other people at the table.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Bella came to sit at our table.

"Hey Steve!" she said, pulling up a chair, "How's your first day going so far?"

"Good." I replied. "Bella, this is Casey, David, Christian and Danny." She looked at everyone when I mentioned their name. Her eyes lingered on David for a few extra seconds. He didn't notice-He was too busy picking at his fries-But I did.

"The bell rang." I heard Edward's voice from behind us. He and Bella got up to leave. "See you after school" Edward winked at me.

"Bye Steve!" Bella called.

I got up with Danny and David and walked to Spanish. Once again, another class that I knew everything in. I'm fluent in Spanish.

My next class was computers. This is the only school I've been to that has a required computer course. I guess it's okay, I'm not very familiar with today's technology. I've tried learning it, but it keeps changing too quickly.

I was assigned to Computer 16. "Hi!" The girl sitting at Computer 17 turned to me. "I'm Grace Nicholls."

"Hey. Stephen Cullen." I was getting sick of saying my name.

"And I'm Sara Williams" the girl at Computer 15 added.

I smiled at her.

Computers went slow. I've forgotten that computers are annoying.

I walked back to my locker with Sara. Her locker is in the same row as mine. Bella and Edward were waiting for me there. I smiled. Even though I saw them two periods ago, it felt like forever.

"Sara, this is Bella and Edward, two of my siblings."

"It's a pleasure to meet anyone of Stephen's friends." Bella said warmly.

If I were human, I would have turned beet red.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sara said as she closed her locker. She gave one last smile to Bella and Edward, then walked toward the doors.

Bella, Edward and I walked to Jasper's car.

"How was your first day?" Alice asked the three of us.

"Pretty good." Bella replied.

"Fine" Edward added.

"Yup." I agreed.

And for some strange reason, I couldn't wait to come back tomorrow.


End file.
